


Sweetest Dreams

by TaintedLoves



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: (he's into it but very conflicted about it), Body Worship, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reluctant Sex, Teasing, incest I guess but come on it's greek mythology, ruined orgasm, sleep paralysis maybe?, spoilers for end game (post 10th escape)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedLoves/pseuds/TaintedLoves
Summary: Fic contains spoilers for endgame / 10th escape, please proceed at your own risk! No epilogue spoilers.The goddess of love pays a visit to Zagreus in his dreams, taking him to task for why he leaves the gods on Olympus waiting for so long. She does not exactly take no for an answer, and shows him that there are different kinds of torment than that involving whips and chains.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), meg/zag and than/zag are mentioned
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Look I honestly don't know where this came from, apparently literally no one ships Aphrodite and Zagreus, but idk this felt like a fun idea? 
> 
> I just thought cruelly sweet femdom Aphrodite and eternally submissive disaster bisexual Zagreus would be a fun combo with some conflicted dubcon thrown in, so yeah hope you like it. 
> 
> Please do feel free to let me know if there's tags missing or if any of the tags on it don't really fit, I'm still a noob at this.

Zagreus woke to the distinct feeling that something was odd. The first thing was of course, that feeling the need to sleep was a rarity for him in any case. But that was not all. He opened his eyes and found that someone was sitting on his bed. 

“Why hello, my little godling,” said Aphrodite. 

A dozen questions rushed through his mind. Why was she here? How was she here? Was she really here? He was at the House of Hades, supposedly hidden from the Gods upon Olympus by his adoptive mother Nyx and her powers of darkness.   
The initial confusion was followed by panic. If Aphrodite was here, did that mean his mother’s presence would be revealed? Reflexively, Zagreus tried to sit up and found that he could not. 

“What…” he muttered. 

“Hush, dearest,” Aphrodite hummed. “Just stay where you are.” 

Zagreus held his tongue, the concern remaining just under the surface. Even so, he could not help but take in his visitor’s appearance in full.  
He had seen her before, in paintings and mosaics, and in the messages she had been leaving him recently, as the other Olympians had. Those images did not do her justice, he now realized. The goddess of love had skin the color of pale rose petals and wore no clothes or coverings, save for a couple of brass bands clasped around her upper arms. Long locks of pink hair fell over her shoulders and her luscious curves, for only the barest hint of modesty. Her legs were crossed, one perfectly shaped thigh above the other.

“My Lady…” he whispered, feeling as though he needed to express his awe and not finding the words for it.   
Aphrodite chuckled softly, no doubt used to people being tongue-tied and awestruck at seeing her in the flesh for the first time. And no doubt revelling in it. 

Zagreus tried once again to move, to sit up, but found his limbs completely paralyzed. 

“I cannot move...” he said. 

“Of course not,” she said with a benevolent smile, looking down on him like he were some particularly slow child. “I know you’re not used to sleeping, but even you should know that much.”

“Is this a dream then?” he asked, skeptical. It was true that sleep was not an area of expertise of his, but he still thought this situation, unlikely though it seemed, felt far too real to be but a dream.

“Something like that,” Aphrodite mused. She did not specify further, leaving Zagreus without a real conclusion as to the nature of this appearance. 

She lifted a hand and placed it gently on his thigh. He had laid down to rest in his clothes, with no blankets covering him – he hadn’t expected to really fall asleep.   
“You know Zagreus, I thought I should pay you a visit like this, as it has been so long since you’ve said you would come join us on Olympus and still have not reached us.”  
_Oh no_ , Zag thought immediately. 

“Well, my Lady...” he began, flustered, uneager to speak lies or even half-truths in the presence of a goddess. “There have been obstacles aplenty in my way, my father…”

She lifted a single finger to her lips, shutting him up. 

“I am not interested in excuses, little godling.”

She put her hand back down onto his leg, softly stroking upwards from just above his knee.   
Zagreus swallowed. The touch was decidedly not the kind one would expect from an extended family member. 

“I merely want to show you something of what you’re missing by making us wait,” she purred. Her hand reached the sensitive area between his hip and thigh, fingers sliding over the curve of his muscle.  
  
“Ah,” Zagreus said, squirming uselessly, “My Lady, I don’t…” 

He shifted, realizing he was not completely immobile, just that his arms and legs felt like lead. 

“No need to get shy now, Zagreus,” Aphrodite said. “You’ve been ever so kind in your gifts and endless compliments.” She drew her fingers over the tender skin on the inside of his thigh, the feeling barely dulled by the thin cloth of his leggings. It was a teasing touch, that of an expert.  
A touch that hinted, promised, enticed. 

“Lady Aphrodite,” Zagreus managed, “This isn’t what… We are family, aren’t we?”

The goddess of love laughed, a sound crystal clear as bells, but did not take her hand off of him.   
“Why of course sweetheart,” she said. “All of us on Olympus are extended family. Do you think that stops anyone from doing as they please with each other?” 

The objection rang hollow even in his own head. What were such concerns to the gods, after all. 

“Besides,” Aphrodite went on, “I hear that you and Thanatos, both born to the Lady Night herself, don’t let such concerns keep you from anything.”

Zagreus did not object to that. Aphrodite did not know what he had learned of his true parentage, but she was right that his relationship with Than had always been more than brotherly even before recent revelations. 

Aphrodite leaned forward and as she shifted, a lock of hair moved, revealing a dusky nipple.

Her body was perfection, of course it was. Even as his mind told him he should not look upon her that way, he could not help the effect that seeing the goddess had on him. She moved her hand from his hip to his groin, finding him already hardening, despite himself. 

“But… uh, still,” Zagreus squirmed, “This… this seems inappro-”

He gasped as she squeezed him. 

“Oh please, sweetheart,” she chimed, “You know that love is my field of expertise, and I am telling you there is nothing improper about me demonstrating to you what you are missing out on by dawdling about down here.”

She stroked his cock through the cloth, stirring half a dozen different emotions in him. Confusion about whether or not he should be wanting this, shame with the realization that there definitely was a part of him that wanted this. And fear, with the knowledge that even if he did not, she might simply continue not to heed his objections. 

After all, he could not tell her the truth about why he had not reached Olympus, could not say a word of his mother and her return to the Underworld. Not without endangering this newfound peace. 

Aphrodite’s hand wandered downwards, cupping his balls and holding firm. He let out a pent up breath, and desire threatened to overshadow everything else he felt for a moment.

His body was betraying him. Blood was rushing to his groin even as he tried to tell himself this was not what he wanted. That he should object, tell her to leave, even shout for help if need be. She was a goddess, yes, but so were others that resided in this House.  
He found himself entirely unwilling to heed that responsible part of his mind. He should not want this, true, but here was the goddess of love, offering to show him her expertise. How could he possibly object with any real fervor? 

Aphrodite reached underneath his clothes and pulled his cock free, slowly moving her hand along. He let out a moan, so close to just giving in and letting this happen, even as half of him screamed in protest. What choice did he have, he thought. If the goddess of love was deliberately trying to seduce him, who could blame him for letting her do it. 

The answer to that, unfortunately, came to his mind all too easily, even as Aphrodite was caressing him. Even as he tried not to dwell on it, the thought of what his father might say if he found out about this gave him chills. He had been chided and chastised plenty of time in his life, for a variety of real and imagined misdeeds. But this, being found to bed his own Olympian relative under his father’s own roof… He squirmed in reflex to his unwelcome thought. 

“Now now, Zagreus, hold still,” Aphrodite scolded. She pressed against his cock, where the shaft met the head, making him gasp once more. He should not have been surprised that the goddess of love knew how to drive a man wild with desire, and still he could hardly believe the accuracy with which she found precisely the right spots to undo him in an instant.   
  
He moaned loudly when she slid the tip of her thumb over the head of his cock, slick with the first portent of his pleasure. 

“Lady Aphrodite,” he tried again, with still no chance to move his limbs, “I… _aah_ , I greatly appreciate your attentions, but… this isn’t... “ – _gods_ , but she made it hard to form a coherent sentence – “I don’t think I can… if my father knew…”  
  
He whimpered as her thumb pressed against the slit at the top of his cock, her touch gentle and confident all at once, and horribly, torturously seductive. 

“Well then,” she laughed, “if you don’t want him to know, you’ll just have to stay quiet, won’t you now?”

She shifted, and bent forward over him.  
  
_Oh no_. His resolve not to let this happen was crumbling by the second with every sweet word, every terribly precise flick of her fingers, he could hardly resist if she-  
Her soft lips met the tip of his hard cock, and Zagreus groaned softly in reluctant capitulation. 

  
She kissed him gently, let go of him, grasped him again. She teased, touched, and withdrew again, leaving him eager and throbbing and aching for more.   
“My Lady, please…,” he whispered after a while, not even sure what he was asking for at this point.

  
He felt her tongue draw slow, deliberate circles on him. Her hand grasped him, seemed to find every most delicate spot on him, before cruelly letting go of him entirely.   
Zagreus moaned and gasped in response to her ministrations, still unsure if he wanted this to happen and yet entirely unwilling to do anything to make it stop.

  
“No,” he muttered in frustration, as she once more withdrew just as he felt himself building to a climax.

  
Aphrodite let out a girlish giggle, adding a gentle kiss to her playful torture. Zagreus felt his eagerness grow, knew he was ready to come if only she would let him, simultaneously wished this would be over soon and feared the end arriving. He writhed in his bed, but barely managed to shift one arm by half an inch, trapped as he was between sleeping and waking.

  
He moaned as she bent down once more, letting her tongue wander over the tip of his cock while her hand cupped him. He grew terrifyingly aware that he was completely at her mercy.

  
She was the goddess of love and he was nothing but a plaything, his own immortality meaningless, his powers and experiences irrelevant. Every touch of her fingers, every flick of her tongue, was deliberate and precise, even as she appeared to take spontaneous, girlish pleasure in his suffering.

  
Zagreus felt his breathing grow shallow with her attentions, felt his pleasure approaching a crest even as he feared that she would not let him reach it.  
He finally felt himself relax a little bit, let himself sink back into his pillows and groaned, growing ever nearer to satisfaction.   
And right there, just before the height of his rapture, Aphrodite withdrew.

  
“No!” Zagreus yelped, eyelids flying open. His cock throbbed, twitched. He strained against the unknown force that held his arms down, wanting to touch himself, to stop this, to do anything. He couldn’t. Instead, he felt his muscles contract, and with a noise that was more sob than moan, he came without pleasure, his cock erupting over his own stomach, but the sensation ruined, his fulfilment spoiled.

  
He gasped for air, for a hold on reality, trying to make sense of his body’s perceptions. He could not even tell if he wanted more or if he wanted no one to touch him ever again. He felt exhausted and unsatisfied all at once, felt himself go soft even as he knew his needs had not been met.   
Aphrodite looked down on him with a triumphant smile on her horribly lovely face.

  
“Why…” he began, trailing off. His voice was weak, wretched.

  
“Oh, dearest,” Aphrodite said. Had her endearments always held this hint of mockery? “I don’t know exactly what you’ve been keeping from us, but it’s clear to me that you’ve not been honest.”

  
She leaned in very close to his ear, “I thought I had made it clear to you that you would regret it if you tried to play with my heart, didn’t I, little godling?”

  
As she spoke, she drew one finger along the length of his softening cock, taunting him. 

  
He let out an undignified whimper. He had known his share of punishment, had known Megaera and her whip in more ways than one. This was a new kind of torture, all gentle kisses and loving smiles and yet no less vicious in its horribly sweet cruelty.

  
“Lady Aphrodite,” he moaned, wanting to stay true to his loyalty towards his mother and the house and the delicate new peace they’d found, but hardly able to fight the overwhelming urge to do whatever Aphrodite told him, to reveal everything to her if only she’d pleasure him again and let him finish this time. That this sudden need would tempt him to betray his own mother made shame surge within him, frustrated desire and humiliation mingling into a thorough misery.   
The goddess leaned back slightly to look at the state she’d put him in. His clothing stained with semen, his limp cock still leaking, unable to even move properly in this odd half-sleep.

  
“I should leave you like this,” she mused.

  
“No!” Zagreus grunted, and Aphrodite laughed at the audible desperation in his voice. “Please,” he continued, looking up at her beautiful face, looking more cruel in this instant than any fury. “Please my Lady, don’t… Don’t do this to me.”

  
If she left, would he be able to move again soon? Would he fall back to sleep or would he remain in this paralyzed state until someone noticed his absence and came to find him? If Megaera or Thanatos came looking for him, he might be able to swear them to secrecy about what had happened to him. He squirmed again, his whole body feeling much too heavy. 

  
“You’ve been teasing me with your arrival for so long,” she went on with a girlish giggle,” it seems only fair that I gave you a taste of that.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus makes a promise and earns Aphrodite's forgiveness.

“You’ve been teasing me with your arrival for so long, it seems only fair that I gave you a taste of that.”

“Not like this,” Zagreus pleaded, “My Lady I beg of you, do not leave now.” 

She rose from the bed. 

“No!” he whined, writhing against his invisible bonds. 

“Please, I will find a way to tell you everything!” he blurted out.

She turned back towards him, eyebrows raised. 

_Oh no_ , he thought. He should shut up, he could not compromise his mother’s safety like this, not out of mere sexual frustration. 

“I admit I have not been honest with you,” he said, unable to stop himself. “I would tell you the truth right away, but in doing so I would betray a loved one.” 

Even saying this much was unwise. 

“Is that so?” Aphrodite said. 

“I swear my Lady, it is the truth,” Zag went on, his own voice sounding ragged in his ears, “I have kept a secret from you not out of selfishness, but to protect someone very dear to me. But I promise you now that I will talk to them again, that I will find a way to lay things out in the open.”

He could do that much, that was a promise he could keep. 

“Please do not torture me for staying true to someone I love,” he begged the goddess of love. 

She watched him for a long moment, no doubt contemplating his sincerity. Could she see his heart, sense the truth in his words? Love was her domain, and he knew for certain that his love for his mother and the desire to keep her safe from Olympian wrath was genuine.

“I see,” she finally said. “Your heart is true in this matter.” 

He nodded, the movement faint with his strange, sleep-induced restrictions. 

“Well then,” she went on, and took a step towards him again. “You know now that my wrath will not be pleasant if you change your mind again.” 

She threw a glance at his midsection and the mess she’d made of him. 

“Yes, my Lady,” he assured her quickly, “I will not let you down again, I swear I will find a way.”

“Good,” she chimed, her voice pleasant and friendly once again, leaving it difficult to imagine the cruelty she had shown him mere moments ago. “In that case, I can hardly leave you so frustrated, can I now, dearest.”

“I...” he began, “I would greatly appreciate it if you took pity on me, my Lady.”

She smiled, obviously pleased with his humility. He could not help but notice that when she had first appeared, he had implored her to stop, had found it wrong of her to take advantage of his immobility. Now with the possibility of satisfaction in sight, having gotten a mere taste of her expertise, he was ready to bow down before her and beg for her attentions. 

“Please, Lady Aphrodite,” he continued, “I am undone before you. I beg for your mercy.”

“Oh but you beg so prettily, my little godling.” She stroked a finger along his jaw. “I can hardly hear enough of that.”

“Please let me have another taste of your gifts, my Lady.”

“I will give you a chance to convince me,” she said, voice ripe with amusement. She climbed up onto the bed, swiping her long hair to one side and revealing herself to him fully. 

Zagreus felt his muscles twitch, his mouth water with need, as his gaze moved over the curves of her breasts, her waist, her wide hips. She would let him taste her indeed, he realized as she brought her hips closer to him, and he knew in that moment that the sight of her before him, folds of dark pink skin and the patch of hair above them, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and would ever see, that nothing could ever compare to the goddess of love herself offering herself to him like this. He tried to meet her with his lips, but could not lift his head enough. 

“Please, my Lady, let me kiss you.”

She lowered herself ever so slightly, teasing and tempting him just out of his reach. She giggled at his struggle. When she finally allowed him close enough, he placed a kiss on her flesh and moaned with the sheer pleasure it gave him. She let out a soft laugh, and he responded by pressing closer against her, the muscles of his neck straining with the effort. 

He flicked his tongue along her labia and groaned into her, revelling in the taste of her. She finally let him lay his head back on the pillows, hovering close above him, allowing her to lap at her in all his desperate need. He worked her with his lips and tongue, knowing it would be futile to try and _impress_ the goddess of love herself with his prowess, but still determined to give her the best he could.

When he sensed the first taste of her pleasure on his tongue, he almost sobbed, almost came apart at the delicious sweetness of her. It was enough for him to feel himself harden once more, even though his cock still ached with the earlier torture. He licked and suckled on the nub of her pleasure. The mere possibility of him being able to provide service to her was enough to drive him mad with desire. He dove into her with his mouth, tasting and sucking all he could reach of her, following the gentle nudges she gave him, focusing his attentions wherever she wanted him to.

When she came, it was not with a shudder or any such loss of control, but with a contented sigh and a laugh, grinding softly against his face, her moisture coating his mouth and chin. He moaned, thrilled and giddy that he should be able to pleasure Lady Aphrodite herself, weak and useless as he was before her, and yet already distraught that her climax would mean she would pull away from him, denying him again. 

“My Lady,” he breathed, “I am yours. Do with me as you please.” 

She exhaled in amusement, looking down upon him as his benevolent mistress. 

“Oh my dear little godling, I think you’ve earned some pleasure of your own.”

She shifted back and bent to kiss him, her hair falling as a soft curtain on either side of him. The taste of her mouth mingled on his tongue with the sweet nectar of her climax, pure and delicate. She bent over him, letting a nipple brush his cheek, long locks of her hair tickling him. He realized he was no longer wearing clothing although he had no memory of her removing it. Was this how dreams always worked, with things being this way in one moment and that way a moment later, leaving one without indication of what had passed in between? 

She let him take her nipple between his lips, and he felt the weight of her heavy breast on his face as he sucked on it eagerly. Aphrodite reached down between her own legs to find him fully erect and eager. She tugged at him, teasing gently, her hips close above his. 

“If you would have me…” Zagreus sighed, his eyelids fluttering as he revelled in her touch. She placed the head of his cock against her wet entrance. 

“Promise me Zagreus,” she said, “that you will not toy with me again.” 

“I promise it, my Lady,” he breathed, his cock twitching eagerly in her hand, moisture gathering at its tip and mingling with her own. “You have my utter devotion.” 

“Mhm,” she made, sliding him along her lips, “and you’ve learned what comes from displeasing me, haven’t you?”

She withdrew slightly, and made him gasp in fear that she would leave him wanting once more. 

“Yes!” he cried out, “Yes, my Lady I have learned my lesson.” 

She laughed and lowered her hips, easing the head of his cock inside of her. 

“Aah,” he moaned, trying to thrust upward by instinct but getting weighed down by his uncooperative body. 

“Patience, little godling,” she teased. 

“Please my Lady, do not make me wait longer,” he pleaded. “Show me mercy, I beg of you.” 

She slid down onto him, excruciatingly slowly, making him beg for every inch of her warmth. When he finally found himself sheathed entirely inside her, her weight resting on his loins, he felt sweat on how brow from sheer want. He could not move and she took her time with him, demonstrating her power in no uncertain terms, taunting him. Lady Aphrodite looked down on him with amusement plain on her beautiful face, revelling in his unsated eagerness, drawing out his longing as she pleased. 

“My Lady, you are torturing me,” he groaned. 

She laughed again. 

“Oh no dearest I am simply teaching you a little patience.” She bent over and kissed him, grinding her hips against him. “We wouldn’t want this to be over too quickly, do we now?”

Zagreus let out a pained sigh, his entire body aching with need, but unable to follow through. Aphrodite began to move on him, hips gyrating with expert precision, her movements slow and perfect, her every motion designed to bring him closer to climax with agonizing gentleness. 

“Please,” he whispered, not entirely sure what he pleaded for, but revelling in this tender anguish just as he delighted in the licks of Meg’s whip, enjoying this new kind of suffering in confused joy. 

She finally quickened her pace little by little and he felt ecstasy well within him, building up do a climax made ever more intense by his earlier ruination. Aphrodite gripped his cock firmly with the muscles of her groin, riding him relentlessly with a triumphant smile on her face. He was panting, ready to burst.

“Now, dearest, show me how much you love me,” she laughed, placing a hand on his chest and leaning forward, grinding up and down on him, harder and faster now. 

Zagreus puffed heavy breaths, straining against the intangible weight that held him in place, his gaze locking with hers as she rode him closer and closer to completion. 

He cried out loudly, his back arching almost painfully, as he finally exploded inside of her. Waves of pleasure shock him, his entire body twitching with the release he had been denied. He groaned, sobbed, laughed, felt his entire self become undone at the deliverance granted by the goddess of love. 

When he fell back into the cushions, his muscles relaxing at long last, he felt tears spilling from the corners of his eyes, no shred of composure left in him. When his panting breath grew calmer, Aphrodite bent over him once more, sliding off him as he went limp. 

“See little godling, this is what you’ve been missing out on by leaving us waiting,” she chittered. 

“I am sorry my Lady.” 

“Hm-mh, you won’t forget your promise, will you?”

“No, my Lady, I will find a way to come to you. Thank you, my Lady.”

She laughed softly at his assurances, and placed one more kiss on his cheek, wet with tears and sweat. 

“Sleep well, my dearest,” said Aphrodite. 

“Thank you, Lady Aphrodite,” Zagreus managed. 

His whole body was heavy with exhaustion, his lids threatening to fall shut. He did not see how the goddess disappeared once again from his room. Still not quite able to process this strange experience of half-sleep, of paralyzed consciousness, of sweetest deprivation and pained elation, he finally drifted back into a true slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments are always greatly appreciated, especially since I was not sure if literally anyone wanted to read this. I thought it was funny to imply that the reason Zagreus eventually talks to Persephone again about how to deal with the Olympians is bc Aphrodite made him too horny. 
> 
> Anyway I got a much longer ThanZag fic in progress, so stay tuned for that if you liked this. 
> 
> NSFW [Twitter](https://twitter.com/loves_tainted) where I RT horny art and share new fics.

**Author's Note:**

> oh no, will poor Zagreus be left wanting like that? find out soon


End file.
